


Non sono rotta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: All'inizio di DBGT scopriamo che Pan spesso esce con ragazzi che si spaventano della sua forza. E se questo la facesse sentire inadatta? Cosa prova in realtà questo personaggio spesso poco approfondito?Scritta sentendo Hello degli Evanescence.





	Non sono rotta

Non sono rotta

 

I lunghi capelli neri di Pan ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle, le punte della stoffa arancione della bandana tremava e la catena al suo fianco oscillava tintinnando. La Son socchiuse gli occhi, il vento gelido le colpiva il viso facendola rabbrividire.

“E’ … è vero … che hai sconfitto una banda di criminali a calci? Me lo ha detto Mirko” domandò il ragazzo accanto a lei. Pan sorrise, le gote le si arrossarono e osservò le iridi azzurre del giovane.

“Certo che no, Michael. Lo sai che nella nostra classe esagerano. Semplicemente non aveva i soldi per il cinema e si è inventato una scusa per lasciarmi in mezzo alla strada” rispose Pan. Il giovinetto si grattò il mento e annuì, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.

“Sei molto carina, sai? E’ assurdo che s’inventino storie tanto assurde sul tuo conto” borbottò. Pan strinse le braccia sotto il seno prosperoso, la maglietta rossa le lasciava scoperta una porzione di addome all’altezza dell’ombelico.

-Il mio compito è di entrare nella società, come dice sempre mia nonna. Non di essere una teppista … eppure vorrei ricoprirmi d’oro come faceva mio nonno- pensò.

“Sei molto gentile a dire questo. Che ne dici, andiamo alla gelateria di mio nonno Satan?” domandò. Michael abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la stoffa strappata dei jeans della ragazzina. Alzò la testa e osservò i raggi di luce biancastra che filtravano tra le nuvole grigio-nere.

“Per me va bene, basta che poi non scopro che mi hai mentito. Non mi piacciono le violente” si lamentò. Pan accentuò il sorriso, sentì gli occhi pizzicare e delle fitte al petto.

-Mi giudicate soltanto come se fossi una pazza! Non sono rotta, non voglio essere riparata, voglio svegliarmi e poter essere libera di essere una saiyan!- gridò mentalmente. Un paio di gocce di pioggia le scesero lungo le guance pallide.

“Certo, sta tranquillo” lo rassicurò gentilmente.


End file.
